Razones para amarte
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Finalmente se había declarado a aquel que por tantos años había sido protagonista de sus más hermosos sueños. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a un rechazo. Pero nunca imagino que su amigo cuestionara los motivos de su loco amor.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Razones para amarte

_Resumen: Finalmente se había declarado a aquel que por tantos años había sido protagonista de sus más hermosos sueños. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a un rechazo. Pero nunca imagino que su amigo cuestionara los motivos de su loco amor. _

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada.

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Milo, Camus

Género: Romántico.

Clasificación: +13

Advertencias: Yaoi

Capítulos: 2

Estado: Finalizado

Capitulo 1.

Sus ojos permanecían perdidos en el infinito cielo nublado que se observaba a través de la transparente ventana. Lo único que sus oídos captaban eran los golpeteas de la lluvia chocando contra el cristal, y el ruido de los autos que transitaban en la calle.

Su mente divagaba, recordando un suceso ocurrido hace tan sólo algunas horas.

Se había declaro, después de años deseando a quien, desde pequeño, era su amigo. Aunque esa amistad sólo se hubiera dado porque ambos eran vecinos. Y aún ahora, que vivían a una ciudad de distancia, seguían compartiendo esa amistad los fines de semana.

Esa día no era fin de semana, pero aún así él insistió mucho en que debían verse. Necesitaba verlo, ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos.

—_Camus— _pronunció el nombre de su amigo casi en susurro sólo audible para ellos dos—. _Me gustas desde hace tiempo. No, es más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti. _

Su amigo de infancia sólo se le quedo viendo, con la frívola mirada que lo caracterizaba. Su expresión no había cambiado desde que comenzaron con la charla, se había mantenido impasible, incluso después de tal declaración.

— _¿No piensas decir nada?— _inquirió, cambiando su amorosa mirada por una más seria.

— _¿Qué quieres que diga, Milo?_— respondió Camus secamente, efectuando otra pregunta.

Milo lo observó con una rara mezcla de ira y decepción que, en vano, intento disimular.

—_Dime al menos tres razones._

Una expresión de asombro y duda se dibujo en el rostro de Milo.

— _¿Qué?— _fue lo único que atinó a responder.

—_Tres razones por las que te has enamorado de mí— _aclaró su amigo—. _Aceptaré ser tu pareja solamente si me das esos tres motivos— _declaró sin abandonar su serena expresión.

—_Entiendo_— Milo cerró los ojos un momento, para después volverlos a abrir y dedicarle una penetrante mirada a su amigo_—. Tengo en mente muchas razones_— aseguró—. _Pero necesitare tiempo para pensar en las más importantes_.

Sus ojos miraron a Camus, serios, agresivos… como si lo estuvieran retando. Camus dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amigo de infancia, Milo.

—_Hoy es miércoles_—dijo—._ Tienes hasta el viernes para pensarlo. ¿Es suficiente tiempo para ti?—_ inquirió con un dejo de severidad en su voz, respondiendo a la mirada retadora que le había sido dedicada segundos antes.

—_El viernes nos veremos, entonces_— respondió Milo—. _Mismo lugar a la misma hora—_ finalizó, y espero alguna respuesta por parte de Camus.

La respuesta no llegó, al menos no hablada.

Camus comenzó a dar pasos lentos, alejándose cada vez más de la vista de su amigo de infancia, quien supuso que esa era la forma en que Camus respondía: "Sí, mismo lugar, misma hora, el viernes"

Y ahora se encontraba ahí. En su departamento, un jueves en la noche, mirando la torrencial lluvia caer desde las grisáceas nubes.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Desde hace mucho se había acostumbrado a la frialdad de Camus. Lo conocía desde, prácticamente, siempre, así que ya nada le sorprendía de él. Se esperaba el rechazó, e incluso esperaba que la conocida ley del hielo le fuera aplicada después de su declaración, pero, no. La reacción de Camus no había sido rechazarlo y salir corriendo. Por el contrario, ¡le pidió motivos de su amor! Algo que, para ser sinceros, Milo nunca se lo esperó.

Maldijo de nuevo. La verdad no tenía ni una sola razón en mente. Sólo había dicho que tenía varias para tener tiempo de pensar en algo. No obstante, ya era jueves en la noche, casi entrando la madrugada, no faltaba mucho para su encuentro con Camus, ¡y no se le ocurría nada!

Se incorporó, y se alejó de la ventana para ir a su lecho. Quizás si lo consultaba con sus sueños, algún motivo para amar a su amigo de infancia aparecería. Después de todo, Camus era el protagonista de todos sus sueños.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos: Rukia1, Vendetta**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada-sama

Capitulo 2

Nuevamente se encontraba ahí. Sentado en una de las mesas al fondo del local y cerca de la ventana. Sus ojos miraban a través del cristal. Aunque no lo demostraba, en su interior sus sentimientos eran una extraña mezcla de aburrimiento e irritación. ¿Es qué acaso no pensaba presentarse?

El viernes. En el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Eso habían acordado. Ya era viernes, se encontraba en la misma cafetería de siempre, misma mesa de siempre y… ¡Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora acordada!

Cerró sus ojos un momento, y maldijo a su amigo mentalmente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Dudaba que se tratara de la persona a la cual esperaba, pero aún así abrió los ojos para comprobar sus pensamientos. Su expresión serena no cambió al darse cuenta de que su sospecha era errada, pues sí se trataba de su amigo, quien caminó con paso firma hacia la mesa y se detuvó a pocos centímetros de distancia para mirarlo fijamente.

—Camus— pronunció éste, tomando asiento frente al mencionado.

—Te repetiré mi pregunta— declaró Camus, sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo—. ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí?

Su expresión frívola no cambiaba, y eso le resultaba molesto a Milo, aunque no lo demostraba. No tenía intenciones de dejarse intimidar por quien fue, y aún era, su amigo desde la infancia.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho, Camus— respondió Milo en voz baja y ocultando su mirada entre los mechones de su azulada melena—. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, y yo siempre he estado para ti cuando me has necesitado— miró directo a los ojos de su amigo, quien permanecía inmutable.

— ¿Y?— cuestionó Camus.

Milo volvió a esconder su mirada, que ya comenzaba a impregnarse de ira. Aunque conocía muy bien a Camus, no entendía su actitud. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué se arrodillara, sacará una rosa y le prometiera amor eterno? Mentalmente se burló de si mismo por ese ridículo pensamiento con índole de cuento de hadas.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Camus?— cuestionó alzando la vista, para dedicarle a su amigo una mirada que reflejaba su recién iniciada irritación—. Me gustas y ya, estoy enamorado de ti. ¡No hay una razón!— exclamó.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, no porque le doliera la forma de actuar de Camus, sino por la frustración que sentía en sus adentros al no poder entenderle.

Camus no se inmutó, provocando que la ira de Milo creciera más.

—Te amo— pronunció Milo con voz queda, ya más calmado.

Perder el control… definitivamente no le sería de gran ayuda en esos momentos.

Camus estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero su amigo retomó el habla antes de que lo hiciera.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas. Me conformo con que estés consiente de que te amo, de que eres lo más importante para mí. Cuando no puedo dormir es por ti, cuando duermo, sueño contigo. Cuando no estoy cerca de ti, me siento incompleto— dijo atropellando cada palabra—. Sólo quería decírtelo. Si no puedes darme una oportunidad, si no te importa, entonces… yo— limpió una traicionera lágrima que escapo de sus retinas—. No te molestaré más.

Finalizada su confesión, abandonó su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse del establecimiento.

Camus lo observó levantarse y avanzar unos pasos.

—Espera— pidió con voz lo suficientemente audible para que Milo escuchara.

— ¿Qué?— interrogó Milo sin dignarse a girar su cuerpo para ver a su interlocutor.

—Creo que… —Camus se incorporó y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo— puedo darte una oportunidad— depositó un beso en la mejilla de Milo y avanzó hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

Milo lo observó desconcertado. Sonrió pasados algunos segundos y siguió a su… ¿amigo? Quizás… ahora sería algo más que su amigo.

Fin…

* * *

¿Criticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? Mmm… ¿Criticas?


End file.
